The Rebirth
by Sioph
Summary: Kalona and Nefert have a new idea to seperate Zoey from her friends. It involves an old face...
1. ReEncounter

Zoey & Loren

Chapter 1

"Aya, my darling, if you do not want me then I will give you your true mate." Kalona said with a strong hint of cruelty in his voice.

"What's he talking about Z?" Erik asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I had no idea what Kalona was talking about but whatever he meant it was bad and Neferet grinning next to him didn't exactly have me jumping-for-joy.

"He was taken from you so cruely but not to worry as a gift I will give him back." Kalona sneered. He raised his arms and started chanting in a wierd language that I didn't have a clue what it meant.

The ground started to violently shake and thunder started crashing down. "Stop it!" I yelled at Kalona but he couldn't hear me. The thunder and shaking stopped almost as soon as it started but right in the middle of me and Kalona was a some some of tar covering something.

"There he is my love, your mate."

I causiously walked over to the tar and watched it melt away into someones skin. The person started howling in pain so I summond spirit to help him. It did and the tar was gone leaving behind black tattoo's all over his body. He stodd up, shaking, and turned to face me making my mouth hang open. "Loren?" I asked in utter shock.

"Zoey? W-What's going on?" He asked walking towards me. I walked the rest of the way to him and he grabbed me in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry I never meant to-"

"Shhh..." I whispered to him as I stepped out of the hug but as I did someone came up from behind me and punched him in the face. I turned around and saw Erik shaking his fist in pain. "What the f Erik!" I shouted.

**There will be more chapters soon so I hope you like this :-)**


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2

"Leave him alone Erik he needs our help!" I yelled at Erik as I was helping the naked Loren Blake stand up.

"I'll help kill him! How can you stand to even be that close to you after what he did?" Erik was angry and he had a right to be but I ignored him and started helped Loren inside our building. I got confused looks from everone except the twins who where just staring at Loren's manhood.

"Enjoy him dear one!" Kalona shouted.

Once inside I got some clothes from Darius that Loren could wear which looked funny on him since Darius was far taller and muscular. I was about to go and talk to Erik, who was sulking at the back of the building, when I a hand grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Loren gently holding my wrist. "Please?" He asked staring at me with his beautiful eyes. I uttered ok under my breath and sat down next to him."I never meant to hurt you I swear. I was only with Neferet to see if I felt the same way I did about you- to see if my feelings where real. When I sensed your pain it was then that I knew so I followed you and well, thats when I was killed."

I looked at him. "I don't care. You didn't just hirt me you split me up from my friends and Heath. Do you have any idea how bad he was hurt or how pissed Erik was?"

"I know and I wish things could have been different but they arn't and that is my fault but you heard what Kalons said. I'm your true mate."

Kalona did say that and it felt true.

Loren took hold of my head and kissed me gently on the lips. "No." I said removing his hands. "You may be my true mate but you have to earn it back if its true." I said before getting up and walking over to Erik.

"He's your true mate?" Erik asked.

"I don't know."

"Really? I can see the way you are with each other and I don't care anymore. If you want him then have him but he will probably hurt you. _Again_."


	3. Actions

Chapter 3

Rooms where fianlly alocated in our little building. I made sure mine was far away from both Erik and Loren so it wouldn't cause any drama. Aphrodite was with Darius and the twins where together. Oh yeah, when I say rooms I mean little rooms which can only hold two people in at most which is why everyone was sharing. I wasn't sharing with anyone. I couldn't face dealing with anyone at the moment but that would be short lived.

I was asleep in my room and had another visit from my Goddess, Nyx. "My daughter I can feel you are troubled." She spoke to me. I nodded. "What is the problem?"

"Loren." I sighed. "Kalona has braught him back and he's calling him my _true mate_ and I don't know if its true or not."

"Only you can decide. He is not evil. He never was- just misguided and misinformed. I have to go now, my daughter, but make your chpice wisely."

With that she was gone after only giving me _little _help. Loren came into my room and closed the door on his entrance. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"No questions, my love, just go with it."

He climbed onto my bed, gently took hold of my head and kissed me with so much passion. I tried to protest but he wouldn;t let me and after a few seconds I gave in.

His hands moved up my shirt to my bra and unhooked it. Not long after my shirt was off. Then was his. I lay down on the bed and pulled him down with me while he tried to remove the clothing from the lower half of my body. He was having difficulty with the jeans so I took them off for him and then practically ripped his off. I lay waiting for him to enter me.

"Typical. He comes back and your ready to lie down and _fuck _him. How could you Z? After how much he hurt us?"


	4. The End

Chapter 4

"Eric, this isn't what it looks like!" I pleaded.

"Don't try to hide our relationship for the sake of _him_, my love. He is not worth lying for."

Eric looked at me as if he wanted me to tell him to stay and for me to defend him. I physically couldn't but the worst part is that I didn't even want to try. I just looked down at my hands until he left which wasn't long. "I feel so awful for him." I whispered.

"Zoey, you have no reason to feel anything for that _boy_ when he does not care for you. I allowed myself to be killed for you and what did he do apart from turn your friends against you?" Loren's face was bright red because of the passion he put himself in.

"Calm down" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm with you. Not him. We are imprinted and it seems that even Nyx seems to think we are good together so we must be doing something right." I kissed him again and this time he kissed me back. He got more passionate and fierce with his kissing and pretty soon we where back on my bed but this time I made sure the door was closed.

I felt so relaxed with him. I didn't have any of the stress about Neferet or Kalona. It was just me and him. Nothing else mattered. Once we where finished making love I lay my head on his chest and we just lay there on my bed. "I think everything is going to be ok." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. "We will deal with Kalona and Neferet. Their biggest mistake was bringing me back. I'm to help and be with you."

_**I think this will be the final chapter of this story as I don't want it to drag on too much.**_

_**Let me know what you think by reviews please and thanks for reading :-)**_


End file.
